Blowing Bubbles
by d-christen
Summary: Annabeth and Percy are inspired by Matt and Bobby's favorite pasttime. Short, sweet, and simple. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

I hope you enjoy! Some times OOC... I guess. :P Just a piece of fluff. Takes place after the Last Olympian.

* * *

"What are Matt and Bobby doing?" Percy asked, craning his head around to look at Annabeth's brothers, who were shouting really loudly on the porch. They were clearly having fun with something.

"I don't want to know," Annabeth muttered, rubbing her head in exasperation. "they've been giving me a mild headache the whole morning. But then you came."

"By that, do you mean that I took away your headache or did I turn it into a migraine?" Percy said, grinning in Annabeth's favorite way.

"Um... both, actually."

They stared at each other for a few minutes, until Matt's shouting broke the silence.

"_OW! _IT WENT IN MY EYE!" he yelled. "ANNABETH!"

"Here we go again," Annabeth whispered, sighing and looking over at Percy for help.

Percy took her hand and gently rubbed the outside with his thumb, soothing her, just a little. She looked gratefully at him, and he shot her a _I'm here _kind of expression.

In the next few seconds, Matt came running into the room, Bobby at his heels.

"Annabeth, IT BURNS!" He clutched his eye for dramatic effect and doubled over, pretending to writhe in pain.

Bobby stared at Matt with his mouth open, his eyes giving away the impression that Matt was just overreacting.

"What happened?" Annabeth said, standing up and bending down to get on Matt's level.

"Bobby blew his bubble into my eye."

"I did not!" Bobby said, crossing his arms and pouting. "_Matt _blew the bubble high into the air and he looked up just in time to see it pop."

"Liar!" Matt yelled, and turned back to Annabeth. "Please, Annabeth, I think I might lose my eye."

Percy laughed, and both of Annabeth's brothers looked angrily at him.

"Come on, Matt," Annabeth muttered, standing up and taking her brother's hand. "let's go wash your eye."

She looked at Percy, and he nodded. Annabeth led Matt out of the room, and didn't catch him when he showed his tongue at Bobby.

"It wasn't your fault, was it?" Percy asked, as Bobby took a seat next to Percy at the couch.

"No."

"Don't worry, man. I'm on your side."

Percy grinned as Bobby laughed. It felt pretty good to bond with your girlfriend's siblings.

"What were you two doing anyway?" Percy asked.

"We were having a bubble fight," Bobby explained. "Matt blew a bubble into his own eye. He blew a couple more into my eyes but I didn't come here crying..."

Percy nodded and leaned forward, looking at his hands.

"I believe you," Percy said.

"Thank _you,_" Bobby muttered. "at least _you _do. Tell Annabeth that, will you?"

"Yeah."

Bobby held out his hand, which almost made Percy laugh again. Here Percy was, a 17-year-old, looking like he was shaking the hand of his 8-year-old boss.

"Alright then, that's settled," Bobby said. He got off the couch and walked out, leaving Percy alone. What should he do now?

* * *

Annabeth returned a few minutes later, only to find the living room empty. She had just sent Matt and Bobby to their rooms to take their daily afternoon nap, for it was already 2 p.m. But there was no sign of Percy.

"Percy?" Annabeth called, feeling her headache dissolve as she said her boyfriend's name.

No answer.

She was starting to get worried now. Had he gotten mad that Annabeth said he was giving her the headache? Because he wasn't, she was just trying to use sarcasm. Had he walked out because Annabeth was taking too long flushing out Matt's eye? Annabeth bit her lip in worry as she trotted around the house, looking for a sign of Percy.

And then, sudden laughter. Coming from the back porch.

Annabeth's heart leapt in her chest as she looked through the screen door, only to find Percy laughing his heart out, cross-legged on the grass.

She slid open the screen door. "I'm back," she said.

Percy looked back at her and grinned. Annabeth noticed he was holding a stick with an O at the top. A bubble blower. This was the reason why her boyfriend was laughing?

"Welcome back." He patted the spot next to him, and Annabeth sat down. He childishly offered her Bobby's bubble blower, and she looked at him curiously, as if wondering why he was acting so weirdly.

"Here, watch this," Percy whispered, and blew the bubble blower. A huge bubble flew out, and he laughed, which was music to Annabeth's ears.

"You want to blow bubbles?" she asked, her voice shaking with happiness. Her heart was warm from seeing her boyfriend so happy.

Percy took Annabeth's hand, his smile reading, _of course I do. With you._

Annabeth smiled. "This is so childish, Seaweed Brain."

"No, it's not, Wise Girl. We've gotta be kids at some point, right?"

He had a point.

Annabeth blew into the star-shaped bubble blower, and a dozen bubbles flew out, which the wind blew, making it fly into Percy's side-swept hair.

"Nah ha!" Percy exclaimed, blowing his bubbles into Annabeth's hair.

"You're unfair! Ha ha!" Annabeth cried, as Percy started tickling her. The two were wet now -- they had blown too many bubbles.

"Percy, stop it! Ha! Sea -- Seaweed Brain -- s-stop it!"

"Dost thou surrender, fair lady?" Percy said, grinning like mad as he started blowing bubbles in the air, letting it rain over the pair as they thrashed around, their laughter echoing around the neighborhood.

"I -- I surrender!" Annabeth giggled, holding up her hands. "Do you?" she laughed.

"Nope," Percy said, laughing loudly. He kissed her, evidently showing, without words, that he _did _surrender.

Together, the two of them played with bubble blowers, until Matt and Bobby woke up, only to find their babysitters playing childish games and kissing happily in the backyard, in their own little worlds together.


End file.
